


Murder Pudding Pie

by LunaLeaf (Nixye)



Series: Venom Inspired Recipes [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gen, Recipes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixye/pseuds/LunaLeaf
Summary: The adorable Murder Pudding Pie called for me to make it so I did.





	Murder Pudding Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hand that Feeds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399862) by [Schadenfiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadenfiend/pseuds/Schadenfiend). 



> I used sweet red vermouth to give this pie a hint of "bite" but if you don't want to use alcohol in your cooking you could use coffee instead or omit it altogether.  
> Recipe is based on a French Silk pie but I didn't want to use raw eggs so this one uses cream cheese and no eggs at all.  
> It's really rich and really delicious.

### Ingredients

9 inch pie crust, pre-baked  
**For the Whipped Cream (makes about 4.5 cups):**  
2 cups heavy whipping cream  
4 tablespoons granulated sugar  
1 teaspoon vanilla  
**For the Chocolate Mousse Layer:**  
4 ounces unsweetened chocolate  
8 ounces cream cheese, softened  
2 cups powdered sugar  
1/4 cup sweet red vermouth (can substitute 1/4 cup coffee or omit)  


### Instructions

 **Whipped Cream:**  
Add the sugar and vanilla to the heavy cream.  
Beat until stiff peaks form.  
Set 2 cups of whipped cream aside for the top of the pie.  
**French Silk Pie Layer:**  
Melt chocolate in a microwave safe bowl, about 2 minutes at half power. If it is still lumpy at 2 minutes, stir and give another 30 seconds at half power. Repeat if needed. Set aside to cool slightly.  
Beat the softened cream cheese.  
Add the powdered sugar and cooled chocolate, mix well.  
Add vermouth, mix well.  
Beat in remaining whipped cream (about 2.5 cups) until smooth.  
**Assembly:**  
Add the chocolate mousse to the pre-baked pie shell and spread it out evenly.  
Top with whipped cream.  
Optional decorative eyes: melt 1/4 cup white chocolate in the microwave, spoon it into a pastry bag and pipe out some symbiote eyes for decoration.  
**Chill:**  
Place in the fridge for at least one hour or until ready to serve.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if people would just think putting a recipe up here was weird so I am really touched by the kudos and comments.  
> At least one person has made the pie and liked it and I am pleased to have spread this deliciousness into people's lives.  
> If you make a Murder Pudding Pie and want to share your experience with the world, there's a Twitter thread here: https://twitter.com/schadenfiend/status/1086864468087193600 which you can post a photo to.


End file.
